H2o Just Add Water: The Revolution
by h2o42
Summary: Rikki, Cleo, and Bella are having their last summer holidays, before year one of collage. When Emma arrives from her trip, Bella and Emma clash. Will there be broken friendships? Broken hearts? Or death?


Hey! Here is my new series, I know it's pretty common, but I thought I'd give it a whirl! Anyone who was wondering I don't think I'll but updating, 'H2o: Kidnapped and Out at Sea', but I hope this fan fiction will be a different story! Anyways guys, here you go!

Cleo's POV:

The sun's shining rays warmed the breezy Gold Coast, as I walked along with Rikki enjoying the summer holidays. It was our last summer before collage, we were definitely glad to give it a break for a couple months. We had just been at our graduation party at, 'Rikki's' last week.

"So, how does it feel to be free of an agonizing 12 years of schooling?" I asked Rikki playfully.

"You should know just as well as I would," Rikki joked. "But, I have to say, it's like a milestone." Rikki retorted sarcastically, making a rainbow motion with her arms at the word, 'milestone'.

"Very funny," I started to reply. "But I know that you are just as glad to be free as I am." I told her.

"Alright, I _guess _you're right," She admitted.

"Good," I replied with a smile, laughing. Rikki shook her head, and began to change the topic,

"Have you seen Bells around?" Rikki asked. "I haven't seen her since Tuesday, and its Saturday. Wouldn't she usually be in contact by now?" She asked my opinion.

"It's a bit unlike her, but I think we should leave it be. Whatever it is, I'm sure there's a reason for it," I told her, walking now closer up to the grassy area.

"Care to go for an ice cream?" Rikki asked me.

"An ice cream?" I looked at her like she was nuts, "I haven't gone out for an ice cream since I was a kid," I laughed.

"Alright, sue me, I wanted some ice cream," Rikki shot back at me.

"Shocker," I replied, referring to the times she had eaten ice cream bars in one bite at my house.

"Let it go! It was _only_ like twice," Rikki told me, as if that were normal.

"Try, maybe 6 times, in the past 3 months," I corrected her.

"O.K., O.K. I get the point," Rikki waved me off, as if I was trying to prove something.

"Such a worrier, just like Em," Rikki told me, out of natural reaction.

"Ya," I mumbled. Thoughts raced through my mind, of how Emma, Rikki and I had all the fun in the world, shared secrets. A wave of guilt passed through me, as I knew that we wouldn't have accepted Bella in so quickly if Emma wasn't gone. The truth is, I needed someone to fill the missing place in my heart. Not that Bella wasn't a great friend, she was bubbly, happy, and kind. I just wished we wouldn't have had it all done so quickly, maybe we should've talked to Emma about it over texting, made her included in our decision. Now it would seem like we had abandoned her, even though that wasn't the case. I realized I was stuck in my thoughts, having not noticed that Rikki was yelling at me.

"Cleo," She told me.

"_Cleo?_" She yelled a bit louder.

"Hm?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Daydreaming much?" She asked me.

"Ya, Ya," I responded, waving her off.

"Well, if you won't go for an ice cream, what about a swim?" Rikki reminded me.

"That suits me better," I told her.

"Good," She told me.

"Good!" I replied laughing.

Rikki's POV:

Even though I wanted some ice cream, badly, I agreed to go swimming, which I suppose was a worthy substitute. Once we reached Lewis' hidden fishing spot, that Cleo and I still liked to use, for memoires, we ran into the crashing waves and dove down below the surface of the glistening water. The refreshingly cool water rushed past my fingertips, down to my toes. I felt myself turning into my mermaid – form, and waited for my tail. My orange – gold tail appeared in place of my legs, and I sped off to the moon pool, before Cleo could catch up. I was racing through the water, watching the colorful fish whizzing past my vision in a blur. I whirred into the moon pool, and rested my arms on the rocky, smooth edge, waiting to see Cleo pop up. I waited and I waited, but still, no Cleo. I dashed out into the open waters, hoping to see a playful Cleo, looking around at the sea life, but my hopes were obliterated. I traced our path back to where we started, but there wasn't a sign of the brown haired mermaid. I made my way back to the moon pool, waiting for Cleo to come, supposing she must've taken a detour along her way here. I finally saw a mermaid, but it wasn't Cleo, it was a certain mermaid with straight blond hair that I hadn't seen in a whole year. My heart jumped in excitement,

"Emma?" I called with more excitement rushing out through my voice.

That was the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it, I would like to know any questions, comments, and advice you have, so don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
